


Azure

by Mishaa



Series: Shades of Blue [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen, Implied AoKise, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-22
Updated: 2012-10-22
Packaged: 2017-11-16 19:56:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/543256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mishaa/pseuds/Mishaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They wanted to be able to look back and have that one happy memory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Azure

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [ this photo](http://carabarks.tumblr.com/post/33885035529). It was meant to be a PWP fluff version, but I barfed out some cliche instead.

 

 

* * *

**_Azure_ ** **-** _a color that is commonly compared to the color of the sky on a bright, clear day._

* * *

o1.

Kuroko really doesn't like Valentines day. The rabid female population of Teikou (and other schools, some not even in this district too!, Kise likes to add) keep thinking up more and more inventive and frankly, creepy ways to corner them after their afternoon practice. Well, to corner Aomine and Kise specifically.

(On this day, Kuroko can sympathize with Midorima, having to deal with Kise and his girls on a daily basis. To be honest, Kuroko's fortunate enough to have to deal with this only a couple times a year.)

But for some reason, Aomine takes Kuroko's hand anyway as he breaks into a run as soon as Akashi unlocks the gym door when practice ended.

Aomine leads him around a few corners before they lose track of the last girl, but to be safe, they duck into a few corridors and into an empty classroom he locks as soon as they enter.

They slump down on one of the walls, breathing heavily. They lock eyes and break the silence with mirthful laughter. "Haha! You should see your face, Tetsu!" Aomine guffaws, clutching his belly and trying not to look at Kuroko's state of disarray.

"And who's fault do you think that is, Aomine-kun?" Kuroko wipes a tear from his eye and lets a small chuckle escape, being a little more reserved than his best friend.

"Besides, you should see yourself too." He wrinkles his nose and jokingly points out, "You could pass off having recently showered, if you didn't stink so much, that is."

"Hey!" Aomine exclaims, indignant. He puts his shoulder over Kuroko, pulling the him closer. Kuroko stiffens and Aomine starts ruffling his hair and giving him a noogie.

Aomine reaches into the bag he managed to grab before the invasion of females. His hands shuffle through his uniform a while before they come upon a cold object. He pulls it out and offers it to Kuroko. "Popsicle?"

Kuroko stares at it for a while before shaking his head. Aomine roles his eyes and ruffles Kuroko's hair some more. "You're way too picky with your food. I don't get how you can prefer vanilla milkshake over chocolate, but chocolate popsicles over vanilla. What's the difference?"

He gives Aomine a patronizing look. "There's a difference."

"Suit yourself," Aomine scoffs before ripping open the plastic and starts licking at the tip. Kuroko looks away.

"Man, those girls are pretty crazy, huh?" Aomine mumbles, the popsicle still in his mouth. "I hear one of them broke into Kise's locker," he scowls, "We should've stuffed his locker with pictures of 'Tarou early this morning. Tch. Prank wasted."

He starts playing with the tips of Kuroko's hair and Kuroko wishes, prays, and begs for Aomine to get some tact; or at the very least, learn to be a little dense. And he better do it soon or someone's going to die. Either Kuroko's beating heart will explode from his chest, or he's going to blow up and murder Aomine to stop it.

"Tetsu?" he says, bending over and to look Kuroko straight in the eye.

Kuroko flushes, and on instinct, pushes Aomine's face away, surprising him enough that he drops his treat.

"Ow! Hey!" exclaims Aomine, looking fornlorn at the wasted popsicle.

He grabs the hand Kuroko used, pulling him closer so their foreheads meet. Kuroko's held in place by the arm Aomine still hand around him. "What was that for?" Kuroko does not look him in the eye.

"Hmm?" he tilts his head, confused at Kuroko's lack of response and Kuroko resists hitting him for being such an idiot.

Maybe it was the stupid look Aomine had on his face, or maybe it was his hormones skyrocketing, but Kuroko found himself closing the gap between them, their mouths pressing against each other.

And maybe the fact that he was kissing his  _best friend_  didn't really register in his brain (hard to be thinking  _anything_ at all really, with  _Tetsu_ doing what he's doing), but Aomine reacts on instinct (and maybe with a little bit of experience from playing this scenario over and over in his head a million and one times before) and prods Kuroko's lips open with his tounge, equally with as much hunger, or maybe even more.

(He's not quite sure if this is really happening, or if it's just his fantasies going wild, but he doesn't really care, not when he's caught in a fierce battle of tongues with  _Tetsu._ )

"Chocolate's not  _that_ bad, I guess," Kuroko supposes, breaking away before Aomine gets carried away with the hand he slipped under his shirt when he was too high on the  _bump bump bump_ of his heart to notice.

Aomine does not stop, however, and starts to trail kisses down the length of Kuroko's neck, taking particular pleasure in the juncture of the neck and shoulder.

Kuroko bites the inside of his cheeks to keep from encouraging Aomine even further. "A-Aomine-kun, please stop."

Aomine pulls away and stares into Kuroko's eyes, looking like a penniless child in a candy store. "Why?"

A thousand reasons came to mind;  _you're my best friend; we're guys; you're probably just caught up in the moment; I'm going to regret this because while this means the world to me, you probably think nothing of it._ Instead, Kuroko picks the safest reason why, "We're in school."

The unbelievably hopeful look Aomine has when he says, "Will you stay the night then?" startles Kuroko and almost shakes his resolve.  _Almost._ Instead, he looks away and Aomine would have almost missed the small shake of his head.

Almost immediately, Aomine pulls further away and crosses his arms, giving the impression of a stubborn child, barely managing to hold in a tantrum he knows he'll be scolded for. "Why'd you have to start it then?"

"It was a mista-" Kuroko starts.

"It  _wasn't_  a mistake and we both know it." Aomine glares at the floor, projecting all his irritation and disappointment to it. Fuck that Tetsu probably  _knows_ about his complicated feelings for him and is just teasing him about it. Or he doesn't know for sure and was just testing him to see if it's real. It wasn't enough that the entire goddamn world knew about how he feels, now  _Tetsu_ himself knows and, fuck, did he just get dumped before he could even confess?

 

By the time the girls have dispersed and it was safe for them to go home, Aomine was still sulking. But Kuroko had too much going through his mind to care or even to feel uncomfortable.

_Why was he sulking so bad? It's not like he's never been kissed or anything before. He's probably done even more with Kise-kun. He does everyone else anyway._

On the contrary, Kuroko's composure was making Aomine uncomfortable. It did nothing to help the panic he was going through in his mind.

_Are we still best friends or what? Oh god, he probably doesn't want be my shadow anymore but he's just too ... too_ Tetsu  _to say it. Wait. I_ could  _just be over thinking this. He's acting like it never happened. Should I act like that too?_

So maybe his best friend and light is a little too spoiled, Kuroko sighs when they board the train and Aomine is still sulking. He debates about it through the entire train ride and only actually makes up his mind when they the speaker announces Aomine's stop.

Aomine looks to the floor when he gives his awkward goodbye and walks away without another word. Kuroko rolls his eyes and sighs again (this is turning him into an old man, really), following Aomine out the door.

It's one night. I'll be selfish for one night. I will regret it later, but at least I can believe he's mine for just one night, and hopefully, that will be enough.

"I don't want to hear anything about my size in your spare clothes," Kuroko says in reply to the confusion evident in Aomine's face. "And I'm _not_ skipping out on class tomorrow so the alarm will be set bright and early."

Like a miracle, Aomine's mood drastically changes on their walk home. _Forget how Tetsu's probably just doing this out of pity; he's giving me one night and it's better than nothing._

**Author's Note:**

> I started off writing that one scene from the photo and it transpired into this. I got stuck halfway and I was close to just giving up and turning this into porn. The problem is, I giggle like a maniac if I even attempt writing smut, and it's so embarrassing to think about that I ended up ending it like that instead.
> 
> **Originally published** on  October 19, 2012


End file.
